Aviana Reunion
by Erik9393
Summary: Avan Jogia has had a crush on Ariana Grande for the past decade. But doesn't believe she feels the same way. But everything changes when Ariana asked him to join her in her Sweetener Tour.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place sometime after Ariana and Pete broke off their engagement.**

**Note: This is was originally gonna be a really long one chapter story, but then I realized it would've taken forever, and I thought it'd be better to have this story into certain chapters**

**This is all in Avan's Point of View.**

**I do not own anything.**

**Note: A few of these chapters (Including this one) were longer, but I somehow screwed up and had to re-write them the best I can remember.**

I'm sitting in my apartment, watching some tv. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle when I heard a knock on my door. I let out a groan. That better not be the landlord again. I told him I would give him this months rent tomorrow, yesterday.

But I was glad to see it was just the mailman. I opened the door. "Hey Frank." I greeted. "Hey Avan. I got a package for you." he replied.

After signing a form, he gave me the package. "Thanks. Have a great day." "You too bro." he said before I shut the door.

I read the package to see who it was from. When I saw the tag, my eyes went wide. It was from Ariana Grande! I felt my heart flutter. The last time I saw her was when we all had a Victorious Christmas reunion.

I have a confession to make. I've had a crush on her since we first met. Before we auditioned for Victorious. But I've never had the courage to tell her how I felt. Besides I didn't believe she had any feeling for me. And I've never told anyone I've fallen in love with her.

After Victorious ended we didn't really saw or talked to each other that much. Since then she's blossomed into one of the best singers in the world.

She's dated some men. Jai Brooks, Big Sean, and recently Pete Davidson. To be honest, I didn't like him that much. I didn't think he was good match for her. But I was shocked when it was announced that they got engaged! And they were only dating for a few months!

Even though I couldn't imagine them being husband and wife, I did my best to surpress my feelings and be happy for her. If she believed he was a nice person, who was I to argue? I was relieved when I heard they broke off their engagement.

I opened the package and it had some neat things. There was a large Thank U Next tee shirt. There was a small box, and I was shocked to see it was her latest fragrance. They haven't been shipped to stores yet.

Then I saw an envelope. I opened it, and saw it was ticket to her upcoming concert in Chicago. It said VIP on it. The letter also had a card. It was a backstage pass.

I read the ticket again and it said the concert is in three days. I packed some things, and made sure to pay my rent before heading over to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter.**

**Note: This is an updated version of the second chapter. It's pretty much the same except for the ending. Just thought you should know.**

* * *

I made sure to pay for first class, so I could avoid having to sit by annoying fans. Don't get me wrong, I adore my fans, just as much as Ariana does, but sometimes they can get loud and obnoxious. I just want to be able to relax until we got to Chicago.

It was about a three hour flight, and not one person bothered me. Well, except for the hot flight attendant to kept refilling my drink, and giving me that flirty smile. After we landed I took a cab to the nearest hotel.

The concert wasn't happening for another two days, so I just ended up taking advantage of relaxing. Going over the jacuzzi every once in a while.

The night of the concert, I left my room and took out my phone to call for a cab, only to accidently bump into a man. "Oh sorry. Didn't mean to run into you." I said. "You Avan Jogia?" he asked. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Yes." "We have a private limousine arranged for you." he replied. I grinned. _Thank you Ari. _I thought to myself. I made sure to put on the shirt Ariana got me for the concert.

We got to the arena, and I was escorted to my very own private suite. And the moment I saw Ariana appear on stage, my heart felt like it exploded like fireworks. She was one of most beautiful women I've seen in my life. Wait, scratch that. She _is_ the most beautiful woman I've seen in my life.

Throughout the concert she displayed the amazing singing voice she's always had. Even before Victorious she always had a talent for singing. The outfit was... something left to be desired. Don't get me wrong. It looks good on her. It makes her look... hot. I know I probably shouldn't be saying that, but it was true. It was skimpy, but not too revealing.

But then came the problem. Some of the moves she does while singing seem a bit sexual, I couldn't help but stare at her ass, and before I knew it I immediately became feeling aroused. Even so that I felt myself getting hard. I immediately shook myself out of my state of arousal and kept telling myself to stop thinking about her like that.

I've never had any kind of sexual feelings towards her. Because it was wrong. She doesn't have large breasts. And her butt isn't really that rounded. But that didn't matter to me. Not that I've thought of her boobs or ass.

The concert was really amazing. It was no surprise that she got a nice standing ovation at the end. About ten minutes after the concert ended I immediately remembered I had the backstage pass in my pocket. I'd love to go see her, but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to bother her.

Then there was a knock on the door. It was one of her bodyguards. "You Avan Jogia?" he asked. I nodded. "Ariana requested for me to bring you to her." he replied. The inside of my stomach did somersaults. As we walked all over the arena I was a little nervous. I wasn't sure what I was gonna say to her.

"Ariana told me about you. You really Canadian?" he asked. I smiled a little, and said yes. Finally we made it to her dressing room. I took a couple of deep breathes.

He knocked on the door a couple of times. "Who is it?" she asked from inside. "It's me. And I have Avan Jogia with me, at your request." he replied.

"Send him in." she said. He unlocked the door. "You two have fun." he replied before I headed in, and shut the door behind. I only took a few steps before I saw Ariana sitting at her chair. She turned around and her eyes went wide when she saw me. I gave her a small smile. She jumped up from her chair and ran towards me.

She let out a little squeal as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck, while I wrapped my arms around her tiny body, holding her close.

"Avan. I can't believe you actually came." she said to me. I set her down. "Of course I did. I couldn't pass up a free ticket from a real close friend." I said.

"I can't believe it's be so long since I last saw you." she replied. "I know right." I replied back. "So did you enjoy the show?" "I most definitely did." I answered. "I'm so glad." she said.

"Hey Avan?" "Yeah?" "I was wondering..." she paused, twirling a strand of her hair in her finger. "if it would be possible..." another pause. "If you'd like to join me in the Sweetener Tour." she said. "So we could, you know. Catch up."

I couldn't believe my ears. How could I say no to her? "I'd love to." I said. She jumped into my arms again. "That's great. I'll let them know you're coming with us."

I set her back down to her feet. "You better get up early in the morning and pack your things, because at eight o'clock we're headed for Manchester, England."

"I better go. I don't want to keep my adoring fans waiting." she replied. "I understand." I said. "Get some sleep, and I'll see you in a morning." she said before standing on her tippy toes and planting a small kiss on my right cheek.

I was on cloud nine as I made it back to my hotel room. I could still feel the kiss mark on my right cheek. This could be the start of something special.

**There was the second chapter. Let me know what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three.**

I woked up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I got up and opened the door, and smiled when I saw it was Ariana. "Hey. Did you sleep well?" she asked. "Yeah. What time is it?" I wondered. "It's seven in the morning."

My eyes went wide. I forgot we were heading to Manchester in an hour. "Let me pack up my stuff real quick and we'll get going." I said.

We got into Ari's limo and left the hotel. As we were on the way to the airport I felt Ariana resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm glad you're coming with me. I think we'll have a great time." she said softly. "Me too." I said, gently stroking her hair, causing her to giggle. Man, the way she giggles is so cute.

Once we got to the airport we got to her private jet. Once we were inside I was shocked to see it had a dozen seats and a mini bar.

We took our seats. Ariana sat by the window. As the plane started to take off, I felt her hand on mine. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

Sometime later she asked me "How are things back at home?" It's good. Just got an apartment last year." I said. Her eyebrows went up. "What happened to your condo?" she wondered. "I sold it." "Why?" "Living in a nice house is cool. Being a celebrity and all. But it can get boring at times. Also having to constantly worry about people jumping the fence."

"How about you. How are things with you and your family?" I wondered. "Things are going well. Though I wish they could've come." she said, sounding sad. "Sorry to hear that." I replied.

She smiled at me again. "That's okay. I'm just glad to have you around." she said.

Sometime later the plane started to lower, and I saw the beautiful sight that was Manchester. I've never been there before. But she has. She's come here for dozens of concerts. Some fond memories. Well, not all of them are good ones. In fact there's one she wish she could forget.

She came here for one of her concerts a couple of years ago. But once it was over, and everyone was starting to leave, bombs went off. A dozen or so people died, while a lot more were injured. It was a devistating tragedy.

But she was a strong woman. She proved it by going back there just a few months later, where they held a tribute concert. She kicked it off by singing One Last Time (One of her best, if not, _the_ best song she's ever done.) Thousands of fans were touched by her courage.

Once we made it to the hotel I reached into my coat pocket to get my wallet out but she stopped it. "You don't have to do anything. I already paid for our room." she said. "Our room?" "Yes. Is that a problem?" she asked. "No. No problem at all."

We got to our room, and I couldn't believe the size of the room. It's got two queen sized beds, a fridge and a freezer, a 56 inch flat screen tv, a bathroom, you name it.

I laid across my bed and turned on the tv. I was surprised to see Ariana come and lay beside me, and laid her head on my chest. "Is this okay?" she asked. 'It's more than okay to me.' I thought of saying, but I realized it might've be innapropriate, so I just smiled.

We were watching some Premiere League Futbol. I was never a fan of the sport, but I was always intrigued to see how the players manuver the ball across the field, or pitch as most countries call it.

Soon it got difficult to focus as I kept taking glancing at her, seeing the beauty she possess. Then at one point I looked down at her V top, and I could see a tiny bit of cleavage. 'STOP!' I shouted to myself in my head and looked back at the tv. I shouldn't even be looking at her chest. She's my friend.

"Hey Avan." "Yes." I was wondering... if you would like to... go on a date with me." My eyes went wide. I was shocked. I never thought I would ever hear Ariana say those words to me. "Go on a date?" she nodded. "With you?" she smiled and nodded again.

I smiled and said "I would love that." She squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around my and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Avan. I promise we'll have a great time." she said before rushing towards the bathroom.

I could still feel her lips on my right cheek. I still couldn't believe she asked me out.

I laid back down, wondering what's in stores for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four.**

I'm standing in front of a mirror, checking out my features as Ari and I get ready to head out.

I'm a little nervous. Okay, a lot nervous. I haven't been on a date in years. I didn't want to overdue it. So I just ended up wearing a casual button up long sleeve shirt and some jeans.

It was a chilly night so I thought it would be safe to bring a coat. Ariana came out, and my jaw literally dropped. She was a wearing a stunning black dress that came down to mid thigh. She also had on a pair of white gloves that went up just below her elbows. She also had on some black heels.

I can tell she went all out on the make up. "You look so damn beautiful." I replied softly. She giggled, smiled and blushed. "Thank you Avan. You look so dangerously handsome yourself." she replied. Now it was my turn to blush. "Should we get going?" she asked. I simply nodded my head.

We walked outside arm in arm. I felt her shiver a little. I offered her my coat. "My, my, what a gentleman." she replied. We got to the restaurant. We ended up having a vegan pizza. We also had a little bit of wine. We both agreed not to drink too much since she has a concert tomorrow, one of many concerts, and she wants to be able to feel sober in front of her fans.

We talked for a bit while we ate some pizza and some bread sticks. Sometimes whenever I would take a bite of my pizza I would look over at that gorgeous face of hers.

I looked back down and took a sip of my wine. A couple of minutes later I looked towards Ari again and I saw she was looking at me, smiling. My smile faded when I noticed a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

A concern look formed on my face. I reached out a took her hand in mine. "You ok?" I wondered. "It's just, I still can't believe it's been so long since we've seen each other." "I feel bad for not keeping in touch with you that often." she started sobbing. I squeezed her hand, trying to calm her down. "Why would you say that? We've both been busy doing our own thing." I replied.

"I know, but still I should've been able to call or text you every once in awhile during my free time." she said. I squeezed her hand again. "I could never be mad at you. You're doing what you love doing best. And that's being an inspiration to millions of fans around the world." I said.

She smiled. I smiled back, seeing as she's starting to feel a little better. "Can we go back to the room please?" she asked. I said okay, and we left the restaurant.

Once we made it back to our room we got ready to go to bed. I changed into a gray tee shirt and some sweats. When Ariana came out of the bathroom she was wearing a night gown that came down just below her knees.

We both went to our separate beds and went to sleep. I was in a deep sleep, and I was suddenly on a beach with Ariana. We were swimming, making sandcastles, and having some ice cream.

And we were sitting down. We stared at each other. "Hey Avan." she replied. "Yes dear?" I wondered. "Avan. Wake up." My eyes shot wide opened, and I saw her sitting on my bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "I just had a bad dream." she replied. "Could I sleep beside you. Just for tonight?" she asked. I didn't see what was wrong with that. "Sure." I replied.

She laid down in front of me, and I wrapped an arm around her waist. She sighed softly. "I'm glad to have a nice, strong, handsome man to protect me." she replied quietly. And in a matter of moments I went back to sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The fifth chapter will come out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five.**

I woke up, with my arms still around Ariana's waist. I could smell the vanilla scented shampoo in her hair. I carefully slid my arms away from her and went to use the bathroom to take a shower.

I had just finished and had dried myself up when I heard a knock on the door. "Avan. Are you in there? I need to use the toilet." she replied. "I'm almost done. Just let get dressed real quick." I said. I got dressed in about thirty second before leaving.

Her concert wasn't for another few hours so we ended going sight seeing throughout Manchester. We ran into two girls who screamed as soon as they saw Ariana, and asked for her autograph.

After she gave the two women each a photo of her with her signature on it. "Thanks." they then noticed me. "Hey! You're the guy that played Beck Oliver!" one of them exclaimed. I smiled sheepishly. "His name is Avan Jogia." Ariana replied.

"We really loved your characters, Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver. We really wish they were a couple." the other lady replied before they both left. I looked down at Ariana and saw her smile disappeared. "You ok Ari?" I asked. She looked up, and tried to look happy. "Yeah. I was thinking about what that lady said." she replied.

"Really?" I wondered. "Yeah. About Cat and Beck being a couple." she said. We walked in silence for another thirty seconds before she asked "Can I tell you a little secret?" "Sure."

She let me to a bench near a fountain and we sat down. "I wanted Cat and Beck to be a couple too." My eyes went wide. I never expected Ariana to say something like that. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean, Beck and Jade, yours and Liz Gillies' characters, were a nice couple no doubt, but I really believe Beck and Cat would've been better together." she explained. "I lobbied many, many times to Dan Schneider to make us a couple. After the episode _Jade dumps Beck_. Or the episode _The Worst Couple. _He said he would think about it, but he never did it."

"I even made a petition for the tens of thousands of fans to make Beck and Cat a couple. Of course that didn't really work out." "I prayed for weeks and months for Dan to make Beck Oliver and Cat Valentine boyfriend and girlfriend. But my hopes were crushed when the episode _Tori fixes Jade _was being produced. It's the episode where Jade and Beck get back together."

I sat there dumbfounded. I never knew Ariana felt that way. Then I heard her sobbing a little. "What's wrong?" I asked, pulling my arms around her. She rested her head on my chest.

"I'm sorry." she replied. "For what?" I wondered. "I made such a big deal about the whole Beck and Cat thing I was thinking more about what I wanted instead of thinking about you or anyone else. I was so selfish." she added, sobbing into my chest.

I let her cry for a little bit before she pulled back and looked up at me. I took a deep breath and said "I kind of wanted to see Cat and Beck be a couple too." A shocked look appeared. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. I did." I replied. "How come you didn't tell me?" she asked. "I never said anything because I didn't think you'd want to do it. And it would've been really selfish of me to beg you, Dan, or anyone else to do it." I said.

She pulled away. She looked a little upset. I could feel the lump in my throat. But was relieved when a small smile formed on her face. "It's okay. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. Dan thought it was best for Jade and Beck to get back together." she replied. "Yeah."

"You know if Dan actually did make us a couple, then Liz never would've sang 'You don't know me.' in that episode." I replied. "Oh yeah. That was an amazing song." she said. "She really is an amazing singer." "Not as good as me. Don't tell her I said that okay?" she begged. "Okay. I promise."

She looked down at her watch and says "We should head over to the Manchester Arena." "That sounds like a good idea." I replied.

She took my hand as we stood up from the bench, and she leaned close to me as we walked. I sighed deeply and smiled.

**There was the fifth chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six.**

We have arrived at the Manchester Arena. The moment we stepping inside I had the chills. We walked towards the ticket booth. "Hello Miss Grande. Back so soon." the male ticker tender asked. She suddenly looked up at me. "I can't help it. There's something really special about this place. Wouldn't you agree?" she asked me. "Oh yeah. It's special." I said.

"And who is this handsome young fella?" he asked. "This is Avan Jogia. My long time friend." she said."So he's the one you were talking about." he said. Ari just nodded. The tender grinned at Ariana. She grinned back. I was confused.

Then he handed her a ticket. "I got this for you." she said, handing the ticket to me. I looked at it, and my eyes went wide. It was a front row seat, inches from the stage. "You got this for me?" I wondered.

"I realized I couldn't really see you in the suite during my concert in Chicago, and I couldn't tell if you could see me that well. So I thought it'd be better if you got to see me up close." I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.

"You may want to head to your seat. Thousands of fans are starting to fill the arena. I better go get ready. I'll see you in 45 minutes." she replied before leaving. I made my way over to my seat.

About a half an hour later the arena was filled with thousands of fans. I was relieved that no one seemed to recognize me. Once the lights dimmed down, and a silhouette of Ariana was shown behind a white screen. And my heart fluttered when I heard a soft harmony.

Then the screen raises, and Ariana appears on the stage, and it felt like my jaw dropped to the ground. Seeing her this close on the stage, my heart felt like I would explode.

The concert was awesome. Love her singing. She hadn't acknowledged me yet, which is understandable. I wouldn't want to distract her and have her mess up her lyrics.

But there was one problem I was having. I was struggling not to get aroused as well as see her as a sexual human being. I was getting hard, but not enough to be noticeable.

In between breaks I would go to the bathroom to calm myself down. No, not by jacking off, get your mind out of the gutter.

The last song of the night was Thank U Next. She sang the first lyrics softly. While doing so she was scanning the crowd until she saw me.

She walks over to me and extended her arm. I reach backed, assuming she just wanted a handshake. But the moment she tugged at my arm, as if she was trying to pull me onto the stage. That's exactly what she was doing.

So I got up on stage, and I see she was walking me over to a chair. She motioned for me to sit in it. All the while she was singing. I took a seat on the chair, thinking nothing of it.

After sitting on the chair for about thirty seconds, she stood right behind me, then she put her right leg over my right shoulder, her foot next to me on the seat of the chair.

It kind of made me a little nervous, but didn't think much of it. But then something I never thought in my wildest dreams happened.

She walked in front of me, facing me, and she sat down in my lap, her legs on each side of me. Our faces were mere inches from each other. I could feeling my face heating up as I felt her hot breath on my face. She kept on singing.

And just as i feared, I felt myself getting hard. I swallowed the huge lump in my throat. I did my best to keep a straight face. I feared she could feel my hard-on rubbing her thigh.

At the end of the song, she leaned forward, and without thinking, I leaned forward as well, and our lips touched. It was just a quick peck.

She looked at me, a shocked look on her face. We stared at each other for several seconds before she got up off of me. I sat there for what seemed like an eternity before I realized everyone started to leave.

I got up, realizing what just happened a little bit ago. The look on her face. Oh dear god. What have I done?

**There was the sixth chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is an edited version of chapter seven. I had to redo that chapter, but realized it was too short, so I re-did it again. Hopefully third times the charm.**

I lay in my bed, a mix of guilt and sadness inside of me. I still can't believe I kissed her. What made me think that she wanted me to kiss her? Or that she wanted to kiss me? I feel so stupid.

We didn't talk to each other the remiander of the night.

I woke up. Ariana was taking a shower. I turned on the tv, trying to take my mind off of last night.

I was caught off guard when she asked if I wanted to go out for lunch with her. I thought she was upset with me. But I didn't bring it up and accepted he invitation.

We both ate sandwiches. She seemed to be her usual cheery mood. I did not bring up what happened last night.

After we left the restaurant she asked if we could back to our hotel so we could talk. The guilt came back to me, but I just gave her a small smile and said yes.

Once inside I took a seat on my bed and took a deep breath. She sat beside me, she had a serious look. I held my breath, and waited to hear what she had to say to me.

"I want to apologize for last night." she replied. Okay I'm confused. "Why are you apologizing to me? I kissed you." I said.

She looked down. "I wanted you to." My eyes went wide. "Wait. What did you say?" I asked. I see some tears sliding down her cheeks. "I wanted you to kiss me." she sobbed. "I've wanted you to kiss me for a long time." she added.

"I don't understand." I said softly. I hear her starting to cry. I pulled her close, she climbed into my lap. She pulled away to look at me. "I have a confession." she paused. I waited patiently for her to continue.

"I'm in love with you." my eyes went wide. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Could you repeat that?" I asked quietly. "I'm in love with you." she repeated a little louder this time. She took a deep breath and continued. "I've had a crush on you ever since we met."

I didn't know what to say. My mind was still frozen in shock. "Do you remember the time we first kissed?" she asked. Actually I do remember we did kiss. I just can't remember when exactly.

"It was that time when our characters were paired up and had to do a kissing scene." she said. Then it hit me. It was when we producing the Victorious episode A Film by Dale Squirres.

"The moment our lips touched, it was the best feeling I've ever had." "And what made it more memorable was that it was my very first kiss." she said.

"I didn't want to tell you about how I felt because I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way, and that you wouldn't want to be my friend again." she replied, sounding like she was going to cry again.

We sat in silence for several moments before I snapped out of my trance. "Ari." "What?" I gently grabbed Ariana by her cheeks, pulled her face to mine, and kissed her.

I pulled away. Now it was her turn to be surprised. "I'm in love with you too." I replied. She gasped. "Really?" she wondered. I grinned. "I've been in love with you since we first met. But was afraid to say anything." I explained.

She sat there in shock before that famous smile appeared on her face. "So now that we've told each other how we feel for one another, does that mean we're-" "Boyfriend and girlfriend." I finished her sentence.

She squealed in delight and jumped into my arms, causing me to fall onto my back, and plant several kisses on my face. I held her real close.

She started to laugh. "You want to hear something funny?" she asked. I just nodded. "Those times when we kissed, I would giggle and laugh, and we had to do the scene all over again. I messed up on some of those takes on purpose. So I could kiss you again."

I laughed. "Well I'm kind of glad that happened."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter eight.**

**Also for those of you wondering I was editing one chapter, and I end up putting it in the wrong chapter slot, and before I knew what had happened I screwed up some of the chapters (Chapters 1, 3, and 7 to be exact), and I had to re-write them the best that I can remember. Hope you guys aren't mad.**

Ariana and I are in her jet heading back to the states, so we could surprise her family. I'm sitting in my chair with her sitting on my lap, snuggling up close. We've been dating for the past month, since we both confressed how we felt for one another, and since then she been clinging onto me like a spider monkey. Not that I minded or anything. I really enjoy the closesness.

I haven't told anyone we've been dating yet. I wanted to wait until Ariana is ready for people to know.

As we exited her plane she wrapped her arms around my arm and leaned in close.

By the time we made it to the front of the airport there were a lot of paparazzi. We struggled to get to her limo.

At one point I saw someone tried to grab at Ariana by the arm. I managed to pull her close to me before that jackass got to her.

Once we were safely inside her limo she jumped into my lap and gave me a big smooch. "Thank you for being my incredibly sexy shinning knight in armor and saving my life." she teased, givimg my cheek a peck.

I smiled. "Of course. I'll always protect you." I said, giving her a peck on the lips. "Forever and ever." I added softly. She simply giggled. We went to a restaurant and ate some pizza. "Hey Avan." "Yes Ariana?" "Have you told anyone?" she asked. "Told anyone what?" I wondered.

"About us. That we're dating." she said. "No I haven't." I replied. "How come?" "I haven't said anything because I didn't want the press to find out about and give us any unwanted attention. Plus I wanted to wait until you were ready." I said.

She laughed. Damn that adorable laugh. "I didn't meant tell the whole world." "Anyways, I'm glad you thought about me before yourself." she says as she took my hand in hers'.

"Would it be possible if you came home with me and staying with me for awhile?" she asked. My eyes went wide. It had been a really long time since the last time, actually the only time, I've seen her family. They came to Nickelodeon studio for a tour on the Victorious set.

"Are you sure your parents would be all right with me staying at your place?" I felt I needed to ask. "Oh they're more than okay with you staying with us. I called them yesterday and they said it was okay. I haven't told them we were dating. Yet." she said.

"What do you mean yet?" I asked. "Look. We don't need the entire world to know if you're not fond with it. But I feel my family deserves to know." she said.

I've thought about it, I said "I suppose you're right. They should know." She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me deeply. "Thank you so much. They'll be really happy." she replied.

"Oh and they've known about my crush on you for years." she added. As we stepped out of her car her parents and her brother came out to greet us.

"Oh Ariana baby. We missed you so." Joan replied, holding her daughter close. "Hey Avan." Frankie replied. We hugged. "Hey bro. How you been?" I asked. "Great. Now that you and my sister are here."

We all went inside their home. "Mom, dad, Frankie. We have something to tell you." she said. ''Oh really. Well what is it honey?" Joan wondered. I took a deep breath. "I'm dating your daughter." I said.

Their eyes went wide. "Is this true Ari?" Edward asked. Ariana grabbed my hand. "Yes dad. Me and Avan Jogia are dating." she replied.

All three got up, walked over to us, and hugged us. "We're all so happy for you both." Joan said. "Well I'm happy to hear that." I said. "And you're more than happy to spend time here with my sister." Frankie said.

"Why don't we order Chinese food to celebrate?" Joan suggested. "Sounds good." I replied.

_Later that night_

"Well goodnight babe." I replied as I took a seat on the couch as I was getting ready to go to sleep. "No way. You're not sleeping on the couch." she protested. "You're sleeping in my bed."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." I said. She sat down next to me. "What do you mean?" "I'm afraid if I fall asleep I might do something I could regret. I don't want to hurt you."

Ariana puts her hands on mine. "I trust you. I know you would never try and take advantage of me." she said softly. That made me feel a little better. We smiled at each.

She stood up. "Come on. Let's go to bed." she said and offered her hand to me. I got up and we went to her bedroom. Her bed was big enough for the both of us.

We laid on our sides and stared at each other. We had a long kiss. "I love you Ariana." I replied softly. I could see that famous smile on display, as I see a few tears on her face. "I love you too Avan." she replied.

**Well there you go. It took weeks for me to get this all thought out. If that makes any sense. Any who, let me know what you think.**


	9. Author's Note

**I'm probably going to move this story over to Wattpad. And I'll delete this story from this site. As of right now this story has been put on hiatus.**


End file.
